Coragem
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: Continuação de Vermelho...


Nome da fic: Coragem.

Autora: Vitória Prince Snape.

Censura: Rated T.

Tipo: Oneshot.

Shipper: Ginny Weasley e Tom Riddle.

Avisos ou Alertas: Essa fic, faz parte da Trilogia 'Relativo a vermelho', cujo títulos são: Vermelho, Coragem e Sangue.

Notas: Tom e Ginny, não gostas, não leia. Gostas, leia, me faça feliz e comente. Quando eu decidir que está na hora de colocar o título de minhas Fics, no meu perfil, eu vou colocar: Trilogia relativo a vermelho: Vermelho, Coragem e Sangue. Bom, espero poder fazer mais Tom e Ginny. E eu adoraria receber Reviews, bom, é isso.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Depois do episodio em que Gina foi raptada, nenhum dos membros da Ordem a deixava sair. Mas, nos últimos dias, ela estava tão enfurecida, que iria atazanar alguém, até poder sair.**

**- Ah, Gina, você não devia estar assim. Agora você está em segurança, sinceramente, eu não te entendo! – disse Mione, quando Gina despejou os pedidos para que ela pudesse sair.**

**Gina não respondeu. Se ela respondesse, iria gerar uma grande confusão. Ela estava enfurecida, por que, sem poder sair, ela não poderia ir ver Riddle de novo.**

**- Ficar aqui vinte e quatro horas por dia, é entediante! Eu não agüento mais! – disse Gina.**

**- Gina, é para o seu próprio bem... – tentou Harry.**

**- Ah, esquece. Ninguém me entende! Se o To... Voldemort, quisesse que eu estivesse com ele, ele já teria conseguido! Até parece que vocês não o conhecem! – Disse Gina mal olhando para o namorado.**

**Harry veio ao lado dela e colocou a mão em seu ombro.**

**- Gina, eu te prometo. Nada vai acontecer com você. – disse Harry.**

**- Chega! Eu quero sair! Eu preciso sair! Ou eu vou enlouquecer! – Gina disse.**

**- Srta. Weasley. Creio que a Senhorita possa sair. Mas, cuidado. – disse Dumbledore.**

**- Obrigada, Prof. Dumbledore! – disse Gina e ao ver o Diretor sorrir, Gina sentiu o coração despencar para o estomago. Ela havia dito ao Riddle qual eram os planos da Ordem, todos estavam em perigo, e ela não podia lhes contar.**

**Gina correu para o quarto, se trocou e saiu de casa antes que Harry pudesse pedir para acompanhá-la.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Gina estava caminhando entre as ruas do beco diagonal. Enfim ela havia saído da Mansão Black. Ela estava feliz, mas, também estava alerta. Riddle queria pegá-la e ele poderia conseguir.**

**Gina continuou andando e entrou em um beco. Ele era escuro e Gina percebeu que havia errado a rua, mas, quando se virou, esbarrou em Riddle.**

**- No encontramos de novo, Ginevra. – disse ele enquanto sorria.**

**- Não me chama de Ginevra! – pediu Gina pelo milésima vez.**

**- Quanto mais você pedir para que eu não te chame de Ginevra, eu vou chamar! – disse Riddle.**

**- Você sempre foi cara de pau assim, ou é impressão minha? – perguntou Gina.**

**- Posso ser cara de pau, mas, não sou Hipócrita. – disse Riddle, enquanto passava um dedo frio e longo pela face de Gina.**

**Ela tremeu com o toque e suspirou.**

**- Gina! – ela ouviu uma voz muito parecida coma de Harry gritar.**

**- E agora, Ginevra? Seu namorado acabou de chegar... Acho que não é prudente ficar em um beco escuro com o Lord Voldemort, estou certo? – disse Riddle.**

**- Sim, como sempre você está. – disse Gina enquanto observa Harry se aproximar seguido de Rony, Hermione e "Matem-me" – pensou Gina, Sua mãe.**

**- Gina! Gina! – gritava Rony começando a ficar vermelho por ver sua irmã, num beco escuro sozinha com um homem que por sorte ele ainda não sabia que era Tom Riddle.**

**- Acho que é melhor você ir embora, Tom. – disse Gina, meio triste.**

**- Sim, sim. É melhor eu ir, não quero que você se meta em enrascadas por minha culpa. – Riddle riu desdenhoso – se bem que, você já está em uma enrascada e das grandes, Ginevra. – e então ele puxou o manto que cobriu seu rosto e deixou Gina quase babando – E, Ginevra?**

**- Sim, Tom? – perguntou Gina.**

**- Como eu já disse, nós vamos nos encontrar novamente. E, cá entre nós... – disse ele diminuindo o volume da voz – eu espero que nos encontremos logo. - E então ele acariciou a face de Gina novamente e foi embora.**

**- Gina, quem era aquele cara? – Rony perguntou extremamente vermelho.**

**- Gina, o que é que vocês dois estavam fazendo aqui, sozinhos? – perguntou Harry quase tão vermelho quanto Rony.**

**- Tenho a vaga impressão de conhecer aquele homem de algum lugar. – disse Hermione.**

**Molly apenas olhava Gina e suspirava.**

**- Oras, francamente. 'Aquele cara' Ronald Weasley, era um forasteiro. 'O que eu e ele estávamos fazendo aqui, sozinhos' Harry Potter, era simplesmente que eu estava dizendo a ele onde fica a loja da madame Malkin. E, Hermione Granger, você não o conhece, pois ele é um forasteiro. – disse Gina.**

**- Não sei não... – começou Rony.**

**-... Parece que vocês dois já se conheciam, e além do mais, ele fez 'carinho' na sua face, Gina... – continuou Harry.**

**-... E, ele te chamou de Ginevra e fora nós, ninguém sabe que seu nome é Ginevra. – terminou Mione.**

**Gina tentou fazer a cara mais indignada que podia e disse:**

**- Bom, se vocês acham que eu sou tão fácil assim... – e depois virou as costas e saiu do beco.**

**Gina correu até a loja de Floreios & Borrões, e se sentou em umas das mesas, com um livro nas mãos.**

**Ela ouviu uma cadeira sendo arrastada e viu Riddle se sentar ao seu lado.**

**- Que surpresa vê-la aqui, Ginevra. – disse Ele.**

**- Idem. – disse Gina. – Sabe, você me colocou numa grande enrascada, quando saiu de lá.**

**- Eu já imaginava. – disse Riddle.**

**A Porta da loja se abriu e Harry, Rony, Hermione e Molly entraram. Gina ficou branca, mas fingiu não vê-los.**

**- Gina... – ela escutou Harry começar a dizer, mas ele foi interrompido por uma risada maléfica, que Tom deu.**

**- Ginevra, – disse Riddle – Creio que eu deva te deixar aqui, com o seu namorado.**

**- Não, Tom! – Gina disse alto demais. – Fique, Por favor!**

**Riddle abriu a boca, mas, a voz saiu parecida com a de sua mãe:**

**- Gina... Gina! Hora de acordar. Você vai ajudar a limpar a sede da Ordem! Vamos acorde!**

**E então o despertador de Gina tocou.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**- Ahhhh! – Gina gritou. – Ai, Merlin, que susto, mãe! – e então, Gina se sentou na cama e colocou uma mão sobre o peito, sentindo o coração acelerado, ela havia acabado de sonhar com Tom Riddle, o pior bruxo das trevas que o mundo bruxo já conhecera.**

**- Susto, Por quê? – Molly perguntou desconfiada – a senhorita sonhou com alguma coisa errada? Ou a senhorita estava fazendo algo errado?**

**- Francamente, Mãe! Por que eu estaria sonhando ou fazendo algo errado? – Gina suspirou, e se levantou da cama, correndo pegar uma escova de cabelos, no banheiro, então ela aproveitou que estava lá e já lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. – Parece até que você não confia em mim! É só que, às vezes, eu canso de ter que ficar aqui, e limpar a ordem!**

**- Ginevra Molly Weasley! – Disse Molly suspirando. – Eu acho que você devia dar mais valor, ao que faz!**

**- E, o que eu vou ganhar limpado a sede da Ordem? – Gina ironizou. – E, eu já disse mãe: Eu odeio Ginevra Molly Weasley! Principalmente quando eu tenho que assinar: Ginevra M. Weasley! Por que meu nome não é logo Gina?**

**- Gina... Olha, quando essa guerra horrível acabar e o Lord... – Molly tremeu, mas continuou – Lord Voldemort morrer... – Molly começou a dizer, mas, foi interrompida ao ver os pequenos soluços de Gina. – O que foi Gina?**

**- Quando Voldemort morrer? – Gina perguntou entre soluços. – Eu... Eu...**

**- Gina, você não quer que... Que Você-Sabe-Quem ganhe a guerra, quer? – Molly perguntou preocupada.**

**Gina não respondeu, apenas continuou chorando. Molly abraçou-a.**

– **Não. – mentiu, entre soluços.**

**- Não é o que está parecendo! – falou Molly suspirando. – Gina, você sabe o que vai acontecer se você estiver do lado de Você-Sabe-Quem! Todos vão estar contra você! Você vai ser chamada de traidora, e nem o Harry vai poder te ajudar! Gina, já imaginou se você conta alguma coisa sobre a Ordem para ele? Já pensou se você contasse a ele sobre as Horcruxes? Que Harry já destruiu algumas Horcruxes dele, já pensou se Você-Sabe-Quem descobre que Harry é o eleito, que 'um não pode sobreviver enquanto o outro viver', já imaginou se ele descobre a profecia? Não poderíamos morrer! Nós estaríamos muito vulneráveis! – E então Gina chorou ainda mais, ao saber que ela havia contado a Voldemort tudo o que ele queria saber, e que agora todos corriam perigo por sua culpa.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**- Mãe, eu queria saber... – Gina começou, e atraiu os olhares de todos na sala, que ficaram abismados ao ver que ela estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados, por ela ter passado a maior parte do tempo chorando, não por saber que todos corriam perigos, mas, por saber que talvez Tom Riddle pudesse morrer.**

**- Você queria sabe, o que, Ginevra? – perguntou Molly.**

**Gina sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem ao se lembrar que Tom a chamava de Ginevra também. **

**- Tom me chamava de Ginevra. E eu sempre briguei com ele. Não acredito que eu vou sentir falta dele e que ele pode acabar morrendo! Eu não quero que o Tom morra, eu quero pelo menos o ouvir dizer o meu nome mais uma vez. – Gina murmurou.**

**- O que foi, Gina? – Harry perguntou.**

**- Nada. – Gina mentiu. – Bom, será que eu posso ver o Lord... – ela parou vendo o que havia falado, mesmo que sem querer. Gina respirou fundo e prosseguiu – Er... Será que eu posso ir ao beco diagonal?**

**- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! – gritou Molly histérica de repente. – Você já não está satisfeita que da ultima vez em que você foi para o beco diagonal, Você-Sabe-Quem te raptou, quer que isso aconteça novamente?**

"**Quero! Quero! E como quero!" – Gina pensou.**

**- Harry, Rony e Hermione podem vir comigo. Não posso mais ficar aqui! Ou eu vou enlouquecer de saudades do... – Gina parou de novo ao ver que quase falara demais. – Ar puro que temos longe daqui.**

**- Gina... – começou Arthur. – Eu acho que você pode ir, mas, cuidado.**

**- Obrigada, Pai! – Gina correu em direção ao pai e abraçou-o, e depois sentiu um nó na garganta ao perceber que talvez com todos os conhecimentos de Tom Riddle sobre a Ordem, aquela pudesse ser a ultima vez que Gina visse seu pai.**

**Arthur abraçou a filha e pareceu não perceber o que para Gina estava obvio.**

**- Volte logo. – disse Arthur sorrindo. – Ou você vai acabar me deixando com muitas saudades e eu e sua mãe vamos ficar preocupados com você!**

**- Pai... – Gina disse com a voz entrecortada – Se alguma coisa acontecer, eu só quero que você e a mamãe saibam que eu amo muito todos vocês! E que isso não vai mudar! Vocês sempre serão os melhores pais do mundo! – e ela se afastou.**

**- Ahhhh, a nossa Gina. – disse Molly sorrindo. – Ela é uma boa menina!**

**Gina sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados, mas sorriu.**

**- Nos vemos logo, Mãe... Pai... – e depois Gina saiu pela porta, com o coração apertado pela culpa.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Gina estava olhando tudo no beco diagonal. Ela estava fingindo que estava atenta as promoções, mas era mentira.**

**- Gina, você está procurando alguém? - Harry perguntou desconfiado.**

**- Não, Harry. – disse Gina, enquanto olhava ansiosamente pela rua.**

**- É que... Parece, sabe. Você 'tá estranha! – disse Mione.**

**- É isso aí. – falou Rony.**

**- Vocês sempre gostam de implicar comigo! – disse Gina.**

**- Não implicamos não! – replicaram os três.**

**- Parem de ser chatos! Se for para serem irritantes assim, eu não teria convidado!– Gina gritou, mas se arrependeu ao ver o triste olhar de Harry.**

**- Se é o que você acha. – disse Harry.**

**- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu estava falando do Rony! – Gina fingiu.**

**- Oh. Nesse caso. – Harry sorriu.**

**Gina sorriu impaciente e olhou para os lados, ansiosa. Logo ela encontrou o que procurava, um moço encapuzado estava entrando em um beco escuro.**

**- Er... Eu já volto, Ok? – Gina disse sorrindo.**

**- Aonde você vai? Quer que eu vá junto? – Harry se apressou a dizer.**

**- Não! Não, não, não! Não precisa se preocupar! – e então ela saiu em direção ao beco em que viu o vulto desaparecer.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Gina caminhou até o beco e viu que o vulto estava de costas para ela, mas, ela o reconheceria de qualquer jeito. **

**- Olá, Ginevra. – disse Riddle sem se virar.**

**- Como sabe se sou ela? – Gina perguntou.**

**- Isto não é do seu interesse. – e então ele se virou e viu Gina arquejar. – Ginevra, eu lhe disse que nos veríamos novamente, e aqui estamos.**

**- Apenas por que eu sou fraca. – Gina sorriu triste. – Às vezes eu me odeio por ceder a você. – Gina olhou para baixo.**

**- Ginevra, você sabe que seus amigos estão com o tempo de vida contado, mas quis vir me ver. Você sabe que eu sou um monstro, mas veio aqui mesmo assim. Por que você se preocupa comigo? – Riddle perguntou.**

**- Eu não sei. – Gina suspirou. – Eu não consigo entender, eu achava que te odiava e aí... Me vejo preocupada com você!**

**Riddle não sorriu, apenas olhou-a apaticamente.**

**- Ginevra, às vezes, eu acho que você é corajosa em demasia para o seu próprio bem. – e depois, por fim ele deu pequenino sorriso enviesado. – Mas, é isso que me deixa... Er, bem, fascinado por você. Você é muito corajosa, e não se importaria em morrer, no lugar de alguém que você ama.**

**- Er... Se eu fosse assim tão corajosa como você diz, eu não teria precisado que você tivesse me soltado. Eu poderia ter me soltado sozinha. – Gina bufou e reparou que Riddle tinha o olhar fixo as suas costas.**

**- É, realmente, você também não era muito corajosa no seus primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando precisou que o Potter fosse te salvar de mim. – Riddle soltou um sorrisinho de escárnio.**

**- Epa, quem foi que acabou de dizer que eu era corajosa? – Gina perguntou fechando a cara.**

**- Ginevra, às vezes, você me surpreende de um jeito estranho, que eu acho que... Eu não sou eu mesmo. Às vezes, eu tenho a impressão de que você... Não é normal. – Tom olhou às suas costas (de Gina) e seu maxilar travou.**

**- Sabe, Tom... – Gina começou a falar, mas, sua voz foi sufocada por uma exclamação que reunia: raiva, surpresa, e indignação.**

**- Gina? – a voz de Harry estava muito alterada.**

**- Merlin! Gina, o que houve com você? O que esse monstro está fazendo? – Rony estava ai lado de Harry e suas orelhas estavam muito vermelhas.**

**- Gina... Gina, você está bem? Ele fez algo com você? – Hermione perguntou.**

**- Eu vou te ajudar com isso, Ginevra. – Riddle sussurrou, fazendo com que apenas Gina escutasse. – Eu vou fingir que estava tentando, hã, te seqüestrar e você vai voltar correndo para os braços do seu namorado. Mas, digamos que eu vá pega a sua bolsa e assim, você vai gritar, me empurrar e vai pegá-la de volta.**

**- Que é que você está falando aí, Riddle? – Harry perguntou.**

**- Agora você vem comigo, Ginevra. – e então Riddle agarrou-a pelos braços. – Venha, vamos, Ginevra... Você vai amar as maldições que vai receber.**

**Gina gritou e se soltou dos braços firmes que a seguravam.**

**- Me solta! – Gina gritou dramaticamente.**

**- Não, não solto. – e então ele a segurou novamente, com mais força do que antes.**

**Gina deu um pequeno gemido de susto ao ver os músculos de Riddle segurarem-na fortemente junto a ele.**

**- Solte-a, seu covarde! – Harry gritou.**

**- Tom... – Gina disse enquanto sentia os dedos dele em seu braço.**

**Harry pegou Gina pelos braços e puxou-a. Riddle puxou do outro lado.**

**- Aí meus braços. – Gina gemeu de dor.**

**Harry puxou de novo, Riddle sorriu, piscou para Gina e soltou-a, fazendo sua bolsa voar e cair no chão aos pés de Riddle.**

**- Espero que você guarde algo que sirva para mim. – e então ele abriu a bolsa de Gina e encontrou um pequeno caderno de couro preto e páginas brancas. – Ah, creio que isso me dará uma leitura interessante, Ginevra. – e então ele guardou o caderno na capa e devolveu a bolsa a Gina, aproximando-se dela.**

**- Até muito breve, Ginevra. – Disse passando os dedos pelo rosto de Gina.**

**E sem dizer ou fazer mais nada, Riddle se virou e caminhou para fora do beco.**

**- Merlin! – Harry gritou. – Gina, você está bem?**

**- Sim... Estou. – disse Gina sorrindo.**

**Ela não estava sorrindo para Harry, e sim por ver Riddle novamente.**

**- Acho melhor irmos andando e voltarmos para a Ordem. – disse Gina sorrindo.**

**- O que foi que o Riddle pegou da sua bolsa, Gina? – Hermione perguntou.**

**- Não sei. – Gina disse enquanto olhava a bolsa a procura de algo. Gina tirou tudo da bolsa e colocou tudo de volta assustada e temerosa. – Riddle pegou meu diário!**

**- Nossa, que catastofre! – disse Rony caçoando.**

**- É por que você não sabe o que tem escrito no meu diário! Que Merlin me salve! – Gina disse, enquanto aparatava em seu quarto, na sede da Ordem.**

**Gina se jogou na cama e gritou:**

**-DROGA! ELE PEGOU O MEU DIÁRIO! DESGRAÇADO! – e então ela agarrou seus cabelos, fechou os olhos com força.**

**Gina então relaxou, encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e dormiu, sorrindo e sonhando com Tom. **

"**Que Merlin me dê coragem." – Gina pensou e depois sorriu de novo, ainda dormindo.**

_**N\A: Bom, acho que os meus Tom's Ooc já eram, né? Agora, em compensação, temos Gina Ooc.**_

_**Olha, às vezes, nem eu entendo o que acontece na minha mente. Mas, é isso. E, o fim da série: "Relativo a vermelho" chama sangue e vai ser bem curtinha.**_

_**Bom, é isso.**_


End file.
